


南巢(十一)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 9





	南巢(十一)

OOC 皇子完(字觅寒)X亡国裴 欢迎搭配BGM: 南巢-御鹿神谷  
角色介绍: 皇上孙寻天:算明君   
大皇子孙傲天:年龄30城府深好玩乐 善妒 自大   
二皇子孙胜完:23(字觅寒) 琴棋书画样样精通 能文能武 善良聪明 谦卑  
三皇子孙寄寒:15常黏着二皇子 单纯但聪颖 也很尊敬裴柱现  
亡国皇女:裴柱现22 琴棋书画样样精通 有自己的想法及清冷的气质  
________________________________________________________________

“是这样吗?”  
裴柱现学着书本上的图画  
闭上将手覆盖于自身胸前轻轻搓揉并想象成是孙胜完的手  
”恩...哼”胸前的一点因冷空气而悄悄挺立当手指意外碰触到那点时 裴柱现如触电一般的弓起身子  
”哼…好舒适..”  
心里想著并将手指覆盖于那点之上轻轻的揉捏转动”恩…哼 胜…胜完”当两点都挺立之后也感觉私密之处也有些许湿意…  
手彷佛有了自我意识从胸前缓缓的往下翻山越岭后到达了目的地 等到达目的地时  
裴柱现反而开始犹豫了… ”真该如此吗?刚已很舒适了 若在这样下去会不会更…”  
她彷佛听到孙胜完在旁边说的甜言蜜语却如魔鬼的低语般让她进入陷阱…  
当她犹豫徘徊时体内的空虚并容不得她想太久  
”不管了..夜深人静的 不会有人进来的”  
当她下定决心深入时却感觉到微微痛意”怎么没书上说的舒适呢? 还是这里”  
心想着并将手掌附在了那块凸起轻轻的揉动起来”恩..哼 对 那里…”  
感到舒适的她再一次的进入了想象世界中也不自觉的轻哼出声  
当内壁流出更多液体时手指的律动就不同之前一样困难  
“娘子 是这吗?”孙胜完坏笑的说”啊…夫君…胜完..对 就是那..好舒适..哼”  
手指不自觉的加快速度…  
”那为夫可要加速喽 娘子可要多加小心喔”在想象中的裴柱现也增快了手指的速度  
”胜完…啊..太快了..慢一点…臣妾似乎不太对劲….啊!”  
裴柱现感到脑里一片白光闪过一阵舒适穿透身躯  
她睁开朦胧的眼思绪已飘向尚在处理国务的心上人”胜完….我的胜完”


End file.
